weylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Aliens Pinball Legacy
Contents Release ---- Release date for the game Aliens Pinball Legacy; 2011 Plot ---- In space no one can hear you Tilt, Re-live the Aliens Experience. Move through the modes while you hold back the Aliens. Go for the Nostromo Jackpot, rack up points via the Super Spinner and try to survive Legacy Multiball! Future Pinball is a real time Pinball Development System. It allows you to design and play your very own pinball simulation in True real time 3D. It uses Advanced Physics to provide the best possible Simulation of a true to life pinball machine. Tables are built up out of Standard components (Plastics, Pegs, Bumpers, Lights etc..) which are placed onto the playfield via the Editor. Objects like Surfaces, Lights and Rubbers are shapeable within the editor and generated real-time when the table is played. Other objects (Bumpers, Flippers, Gates, Triggers, Targets etc..) use pre-made 3d Models (of which there is a nice selection of each type). The Table logic is scripted in Visual Basic Scripting (via the Microsoft Scripting Technology's built into Microsoft Windows). Scripting is designed to be simple but flexible enough to allow a wide vararity of Original Games to be created. Only a limited subset of the Visual Basic Scripting Language is used as a lot of extra functionality is provided by the game engine. Full Sound / Music Support is also provided with multiple Music Channels to allow cross fading. As Future Pinball is a Game Construction Program it contains some advanced concepts which may require a little bit of time (and patience) to learn and fully understand (such as computer graphics and scripting concepts). Gameplay ---- Rules Object of the game is to work through the modes until you get to the final Nuke Site mode. By completing this mode, you will arm the nuke and escape via the POD ship. During game play, you will try to avoid being overcome by approaching Aliens as seen on the Motion Tracker. The only way to prevent the approaching swarm is to shoot the aliens in the pop bumper area. If the aliens get to the bottom right of the tracker, all flippers will be lost and your ball will be over. Drop Targets (E-G-G-S) – Each drop target hit scores 1,000 points. All drop targets knocked down will light a pop bumper. Completing (E-G-G-S) drop targets additional times will continue to light a pop bumper until all 3 are lit. Lit pop bumper(s) will cycle every time ANY pop bumper is hit. Completing the (E-G-G-S) drop targets additional times will cause a pop bumper to FLASH. Completing (E-G-G-S) drop targets when all pops are flashing scores 25,000. Pops are 100, Lit pops are 500, and Flashing pop bumpers are worth 1,000 each. When the game is controlling special pop bumper modes, their current values are saved. During these modes, drop target bank completions will not impact pop bumper values. After the mode is finished, the pop bumper values are restored. Standup Targets (POWER) - Hitting this target will restore power. Target value is 100 points or 1000 points when restoring power. (1-2-3-4) – Used to enter code during Nuke mode. Completing all 4 targets in any order also lights 1 lower lane light. Each numbered target is 500 points when ‘needed’ and 100 points when already ‘collected’ towards the 1-2-3-4 completion. (Open Nest) - Found in the tunnel under the right hole "Save Newt" of the POD playfield. Target Value is 1,000 points. This will open the Egg Nest only after the Save Newt mode is activated. You have 15 seconds to get the ball into the nest or you'll have to hit this target again. Entering the Nest scores 5,000 points. (POD Drop Target) - Target scores 1,000 points. Opens to Ball Lock 2 if Lit. If Ball Lock isn't lit, the ball will be kicked back into play. Cut The Power When the Aliens get ½ way down the tracker, the Power Failure Lamp will be Lit. This is only a temporary action. Hitting the Power target will restore power if the aliens are pushed back past ½ way. The only way to prevent power failure is to keep the aliens back to the outer perimeter. Rollovers (P-O-D) Ship rollovers advance Multiplier and are cycled using flippers. Lighting a (P-O-D) letter scores 1,000 points, and rolling over a (P-O-D) letter that is already lit scores 100 points. The Bonus X values are 2X, 3X, 5X, 7X, 10X. On the last ball of a multiplayer game, subsequent players collect the higher multiplier if it hasn't been collected (adjustable). Left and Right Outside lanes award 10,000 points and will collect Bonus when Lit. When the Bonus is collected, the Multiplier will re-set. If Bonus is NOT collected, Multipliers will carry over to your next ball. Left and Right Inside lanes award 5,000 points and add 5,000 Bonus when lit. Left Outer Loop Star rollover scores 250 points and activates right hand side diverter for NOSTROMO RAMP Combo Shot. Skill Shots SKILL SHOT: The Skill Shot is only available upon the plunger launch of a ball. The ball must be shot into the inner loop. Scores 10,000 * Skill Shot attempt #. SUPER SKILL SHOT COMBO: The Skill Shot is only available upon the plunger launch of a ball. Same as Elevator Combo shot below. Scores 50,000 * Skill Shot attempt #. Combo Shots ELEVATOR COMBO - 50,000 Points: This shot is made by first shooting the right loop shot, immediately followed by the Elevator. NOSTROMO COMBO - 50,000 Points: This shot is made by shooting the left loop shot, immediately followed by the Nostromo VUK. Shooting the Nostromo Combo scores 50,000 and DOUBLES the Nostromo Jackpot Value, and adds 2 Letters of N-O-S-T-R-O-M-O. SPINNER COMBO - 1000 Points: The standard score awarded per spin is 100 points. Hit the spinner shot consecutively to award 1000 per spin. Nostromo Jackpot Shooting a ball into the Nostromo VUK awards 1 Letter of N-O-S-T-R-O-M-O, and adds 25,000 to both your score and the Nostromo Jackpot. Completing N-O-S-T-R-O-M-O awards the Nostromo Jackpot, and the letters and Jackpot value are reset. At the start of each game, the Nostromo Jackpot starts at 50,000. Each Nostromo Jackpot award increases the Nostromo Jackpot by 25,000. Modes The 4 modes in this game have to be completed in order. Shoot the elevator for 25,000 points to reach the upper playfield. Flashing Green Light = Mode Ready Flashing Red Light = Mode Active Bug Hunt: To start this mode, shoot the ball into the left drop hole on the POD mini-playfield. Starting the mode scores 5,000 points. Dropping through a hole when NOT starting a mode scores 250 points. Complete the E-G-G-S drop targets. Kill 20 Aliens in the pop bumpers "Egg Nest". Save Newt: To start this mode, shoot the ball into the right drop hole "Save Newt" on the POD mini-playfield. Starting the mode scores 5,000 points. Dropping through a hole when NOT starting a mode scores 250 points. Hit the Open Nest target under the right POD hole. This will open the diverter above the pop bumpers. You must enter the pop bumper area through the open diverter within 15 seconds. If time expires, the diverter will close and you'll have to hit the Open Nest target again. Making the shot to the pop bumpers through the diverter awards 10,000 points. Each Pop Bumper will be flashing and will award Double Pop Bumper Scores for a maximum of 60 seconds. At any time AFTER the diverter entrance has been made, hit the Elevator to complete the mode. Nuke Site: To start this mode, shoot the ball into the middle drop hole on the POD mini-playfield. Starting the mode scores 5,000 points. Dropping through a hole when NOT starting a mode scores 250 points. A random code is made up of the (1 - 2 - 3 - 4) targets. The targets around the playfield will have to be hit in order. Each correctly hit target scores 1,000 points. Once the code is entered, hit the POD door to confirm the code. After confirmation, you have 30 seconds to shoot for the Elevator and drop the ball into the center hole. Completing this mode scores 250,000. If the shots are not made in the allotted time, the player will lose the ball. Alien Legacy: The fourth mode of this game is 3-ball multiball. Locking a ball awards 10,000 Points To activate Lock 1, hit the 1-2-3-4 targets in the correct order as the code displayed and the diverter will open above the pop bumpers. Hit the drop target in front of the POD ship to generate Code 2. Lock Ball 3 in the Elevator. When all balls are locked, Multiball begins. If you lose a ball at any point during the initial lock process, then the game reverts back to Bug Hunt mode. Wizard Mode - During multiball, go for Legacy Jackpots to get massive scoring potential! Game modes ---- You can play in the following modes; Normal Gameplay modes ---- Singleplayer Features ---- Motion Tracker Characters ---- Ripley Hudson Hicks Vasquez Maps ---- Areas of Hadley's Hope, LV426 and the Sulaco. Publishers ---- David Eisner (Pinballwzd) publisher of games like Aliens Pinball Legacy. Developers ---- David Eisner (Pinballwzd) developer of games Aliens Pinball Legacy. Awards ---- Releases ---- Aliens Legacy Ultra Edition 1.02 Version 1.02 modded version of the Aliens Legacy; - updated gameroom with better lighting and Predator and Aliens cabs. - added ball rolling sounds. - updated the DMD display with graphics. - replaced plunger with T2-style gun grip. - fixed minor graphical errors on pinball cabinet art. - improved physics. - added HUD on/off key. Rules: Object of the game is to work through the modes until you get to the final Nuke Site mode. By completing this mode, you will arm the nuke and escape via the POD ship. Bug Hunt: Drop all E-G-G-S targets and then kill 10 Aliens by hitting the Bumpers. Save Newt: Hit the flashing target to open the nest then lock the ball in the nest (within the time limit). The ball will then drop into the Bumpers. Hit the Bumpers for maximum points for 30 seconds and then finish the mode by hitting the Elevator Kicker. Nuke: Hit the flashing targets to get the correct code and then hit the centre target to prep the nuke. Drop the ball in the centre hole of the Pod to launch before the nuke detonates. Legacy Mode (Wizard Mode): Complete 3 missions to get to this highly skilled mode. Correctly enter the correct code by hitting the flashing targets to lock each of the 3 balls needed for the Multiball. Then lite all the LEGACY letters on the backglass by making various shots around the table. Versions 1.02 1.03 1.04 1.05 1.06 added playable characters 1.07 1.08 Reception ---- References Citations Aliens Pinball Legacy Footnotes category:Video games category:Aliens (games)